


Al llegar la noche

by OrangeMoonGhost



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, but not really, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeMoonGhost/pseuds/OrangeMoonGhost
Summary: Hay un momento, entre la noche y la mañana, cuando no hay nada. Nada, solo tú. Siempre tú y tu recuerdo tan terrible.





	Al llegar la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño drabble que escribí una noche que no podía dormir y pensé que sería bueno compartirlo y de paso contribuir a crear contenido en español para el fandom...

…pero al llegar la noche, después de que se ha metido en su cama, el recuerdo lo acecha. Porque encerrado en el hermetismo de la oscuridad que lo cubre todo, finge que lo físico no es lo real y que lo que desea esta tan lejos como la yema de sus dedos...  
  
Se recuesta sobre el colchón viejo y se cubre con las cobijas, apaga la luz de su mesa de noche y se queda en silencio. A lo lejos puede distinguir el sonido de los autos paseando por las calles y ese débil ronroneo le ayuda a despejarse. Es entonces cuando su mente se llena de él; de ojos grises y suaves sonrisas; de cabello dorado y piel clara; y de ingeniosos labios rosados que rara vez regalan sonrisas.  
  
Leorio mira la pared blanca y suspira culpable. Se siente como un niño de nuevo, de pie en su tierra natal y frente a persona que a él le gustaba considerar su primer amor. En su estómago se asienta la sensación de una risa nerviosa siempre a punto de escapar. Pero el rostro de aquella persona se desdibuja y ahora solo lo ve a él. Esta noche igual que la anterior, igual que todas las noches desde hacía ya más tiempo del que le gustaba admitir. Pero hoy ésta muy cansado, hoy no lucha contra el sentimiento, deja que se materialice en la oscuridad como le plazca.  
  
Y es que fueron esos ojos, tan terriblemente profundos ellos. Recuerda mirarlos de vez en cuando y sentir como si se estuviera ahogando, y al instante quería dejar de verlos para poder recuperar el aliento. Desearía nunca haberse cruzado con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo era como si gracias a ellos pudiera ver los verdaderos colores de las cosas. Cierra los ojos, deseando poder dormir para así volver a tener paz por este día.  
  
_Labios claros_. Y su mente concedió. _Leorio_ , era lo que pronunciaban. Tal vez si se acercaba un poco... Tal vez… Solo quería… Si pudiera posar más que su mirada… Un beso, y eso sería todo… Solo uno, eso bastaría...  
  
_Kurapika_  
  
El sonido de su propia voz lo sobresalto, obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró, respiró profundamente por la nariz y poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Aún adormilado pudo sentir la vergüenza quemar en su piel. Se removió dentro de las cobijas de nuevo para mirar al otro lado de la habitación.  
Ese deseo que no le traería ningún fruto... Quería volver a dormir tranquilo por las noches. Quería su paz de vuelta, a como era su corazón antes de conocerlo. Pero mientras lo pensaba sabía que también aquello era inútil, nunca se detendría.

**Author's Note:**

> Pienso que aún tengo mucho que mejorar, pero es un buen comienzo. Creo que se ha vuelto extraño ver drabbles en solitario, que no pertenezcan a alguna colección, aunque puede que solo sea yo... Como sea, espero que este le gusta a alguien c:


End file.
